


A fairy's kiss.

by A_mysterious_dog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fairy Mercy AU, Giant/Tiny, Mild Angst, Romance, domestic AU, injury mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_mysterious_dog/pseuds/A_mysterious_dog
Summary: An AU Pharah/Mercy story in which Angela, a fairy unused to humans, saves the life of Motorcyclist Fareeha- thus sending both of their lives down a path of friendship and eventual love.





	1. The ditch.

**Author's Note:**

> (Mild warning for descriptions of a serious injury in the first chapter and occasional bad language throughout)

Fareeha had been driving along the dark country road towards her hometown late on a stormy night, the rain drumming onto her helmet and splashing against her bike in a constant downpour that, paired with the lack of street lamps along the road, made for less than ideal conditions for a motorcyclist.  
Fareeha was no learner though, she was as good on a bike as she was her own two legs and she knew the road like the back of her hand- it may have been dismal but she knew few motorists took this road through the woods, she'd not see anyone most days she drove.

But tonight the world was against her, tonight even her own skill and experience wasn't enough.

She turned a corner and was hit with a sudden blinding light, her bike veering to avoid whatever was coming towards her as Fareeha felt panic grip her throat- the blind bend had never caught her out before but now it had struck like a snake, throwing her into more danger than she ever expected to face on the quiet road.  
A huge truck raced towards her going far too fast, breaking not only the speed limits but the parameters of common sense!

It all happened so quickly neither driver could react, Fareeha heard the screech of breaks and swerved in a desperate attempt to miss the oncoming truck but it was no use.  
The road was wet and the truck was far, far too fast.  
The breaks did nothing.

Tons of metal slammed into Fareeha before she so much had time to think, spinning and tossing her like a rag doll as her bike crumpled and bit at her legs- the force hit her head so hard it filled with a ringing and the world became a blur, pain not registering as she flew through the air and fell down the ditch at the side of the road.  
Fareeha tumbled down the slope until she reached the edge of the woods, body lying broken and bleeding and panting for breath that didn't come.  
She fell quiet and the pain began to swell inside her, both a dull all encompassing pain and agony like the sharpest dagger piercing her body- she couldn't move, she could barely keep her eyes open...

Fareeha felt blood trickle down her chin and tears began to fall from her eyes, finding her voice to cry out for help- hoping the truck driver hadn't driven by and left her.  
She coughed and was silenced by pain unlike no other deep within her abdomen, her chest heaving as she hacked up more blood and her vision started to pulse and fade, consciousness becoming harder and harder to hold onto- Fareeha stared into the tree line in front of her and called out again, weak and barely audible but still hoping someone might hear her.

A light glinted from beyond branches and for a moment she thought it might be the torchlight of someone coming to her rescue, but as it flitted down she realised it was just a lantern bug.  
Fareeha screwed her eyes shut with a gasp of pain, managing to lift one arm, undo her helmet and remove it before collapsing in a pile again- staring up into the sky as she grew tired now, knowing if she shut her eyes she might not wake up.  
But shut her eyes she did, albeit it only for a moment.....when she opened them again Fareeha found something most surprising.

Her calls for help had been answered.

A hazy golden flow seemed to pulse towards Fareeha's fading vision as she lay broken and hurt, barely managing to keep her eyes open long enough to see the kind and sympathetic face in front of her.  
Blonde hair framed crystal blue eyes and features that seemed so perfect in Fareeha's blurred view, as if carved from marble by a master of the arts.  
The golden glow glinted off of what seemed to be a halo above this beautiful woman's head and from the back of her armour-like clothes sprouted what could only be a pair of semi mechanical wings.  
She looked so pristine and magical as she stared into Fareeha's eyes with a gaze that felt sure to touch her soul, such kindness and yet such sorrow flowing forward like a mist that told her so much and yet so little about the woman before her.

"Don't move, everythings going to be fine now." A soft voice so quiet, so gentle and trustworthy that Fareeha couldn't help but believe this mysterious woman.

Fareeha's vision blurred and her lungs brought up a gargle of blood, her body aching as she felt it trickle down her chin and stain her shirt.  
Slowly she reached a broken arm up toward the mysterious stranger, fingers angling toward a face she felt sure had been sent from heaven.  
Fareeha expected to reach out to the woman and find her by her side, but instead her hand froze barely inches from her own body as she watched a shadow fall over the woman, her eyes darting upwards with a hint of fear.  
This woman was not kneeling over her nor as far away as Fareeha's bleary perception had told her, now as her fingers dipped and lightly brushed against a shoulder clad in white she realised with sudden clarity what she was looking at.

This woman was tiny and so seemingly fragile, sitting atop her collarbone as light as a feather and as dainty as could be.  
For a moment the two were held in awe filled silence as Fareeha's shaky hand made it's way closer to the minuscule being before her, but before she could even fathom quite what she was looking at the woman had took flight with a great flash of gold- darting behind a nearby tree with an almost inaudible gasp.  
Fareeha reached out with a moan, willing her to return as she stared into the woods desperately searching for that tiny form, hoping she might gaze upon her again before her vision faded for good.  
She knew she was dying, she could practically feel herself slipping away- but surely life could grant her one last look at such a marvellous being?

Fareeha's eyelids began to droop and her hand shook and fell limp, her body slowly growing still as her grip on consciousness finally gave way and she slipped into a grave unconsciousness.  
She grew still and cold as she lay on the filthy ground, not a breath to be heard as the ditch became as silent as death once more.

~

Many minutes passed before the tiny face peeked back round from behind the tree, fearful eyes darting up and down the human's still body before the tiny fairy, Angela, cautiously flew to her side with a flutter of her wings.  
She landed without a sound and reached a hand smaller than a fingernail out to trail along the seam of a torn leather jacket, a curious look on her face as she followed the line across the comparatively gigantic woman's arm.

With a weightless hop Angela came to rest atop the humans collarbone once more and a beautiful staff was brandished, a great magical glow emitting from it's tip as she pointed it towards one of the many cuts that lined the face before her.  
A golden stream of light twinkled and danced it's way from staff to gash and bruise, healing them with impossible speed as skin began to re-attach and fractured bones fused together.  
It was akin to an elegant dance of a magic so strong yet so infinitesimal, the very essence of life being streamed back into the human's form as the tiny woman flitted from place to place with a determination unexpected from someone so small.

Still the human lay still as the golden glow slowly healed her wounds, unknowing she'd been saved by someone small enough to fit in her hand as magic weaved it's way through her like golden threat sewing together every broken peace.  
As Angela floated back down to rest a safe distance away from the slumbering form of whom she'd saved a soft, content smile crossed her face and it seemed her handiwork pleased her, she took a moment to gaze upon the human before making her way once more into the tree line.  
Her patient was stable for now, her work was done.

~  
When Fareeha's eyes drifted open again she found herself lying not on the dirt floor of a ditch, but on the comfortable sheets of a hospital bed surrounded by the shuffling movements of doctors and the steady beep of monitors.  
Blearily she looked down, eyes glancing from the IV drip in her arm to the bandages around her limbs, her clothes replaced by a hospital gown.  
How had she got here?  
Screwing her face up with a grunt of frustration Fareeha could barely remember the night before, but she wracked her brain to figure out quite what was going on- replaying the nights events back to herself.

She remembered the crash, then waking up in the ditch that much was sure.  
But then it got hazy.....  
Brief memories of a golden glow and a pretty woman telling her everything would be alright, reaching out for something small as it flew away from her- it all seemed like a blur of hallucinations and pain, she could remember tiny snippets from then on where she'd managed to open her eyes for a slip second and see through her dazed and injured state but none that made sense!

But wait, she remembered blue lights and a siren- someone lifting her onto a stretcher of some kind.  
Someone must've found her and taken her to a hospital, she doubted it was a stroke of luck that lead them to finding her in that ditch- the woman she'd seen must've called for them, or perhaps the truck driver..

She kept asking for that woman in her woozy state, practically delirious from the pain relief she'd been given as she tried to stay awake long enough to hear the doctors speak to her- all Fareeha caught was repetitions of how she was lucky to be alive, that considering the state of her mangled bike she shouldn't have escaped with such comparatively minor injuries.  
But no matter how many times she asked nobody knew about that woman.

She kept telling them someone was there and they'd just smile and nod in that way people do when a toddler tells them about an imaginary friend, one nurse sternly told her she'd been alone miles from the nearest houses- nobody had been with her.  
Fareeha almost began to believe them.

It was hideously slow and if she hadn't been as high as a kite from pain relief the long recovery time spent in that bed might've driven Fareeha to distraction, but at least as she lay there drifting in and out of sleep she was given time to think and remember.  
Piece together what she'd seen, try and make sense of it all....

But then after time Fareeha no longer found herself wired to monitors, now she sat up awake in her bed with only bandages and a sling- waiting for her bones to knit back together so she could walk away from the crippling boredom of the ward.  
Her time before had been bad enough, but now her mind was clear she truly realised quite how dull it was, sitting there day after day.  
The doctors never talked much and the beds beside her lay empty, it was just Fareeha and the empty coldness of the ward- nothing to do but lose herself in her own thoughts.  
Sure there were the times doctors would come to check her progress and range of motion, making sure her recovery was running smoothly, but those visits were few and far between in the grand scheme of time.  
But after a kind gift from one of the nurses Fareeha found herself with a hobby to keep her company, sitting in bed with a pad of paper and a pencil- now making use of those fragmented thoughts of the night of her accident.

Fareeha had begun to draw, sketching face after face to try and remember just what that woman had looked like- trying to understand why she kept remembering the impossible images of bright golden wings and a halo, it must've been a hallucination....  
Soon the wall above her bed was plastered with drawings, each so similar and yet so different as she fought her way through cloudy memories to remember- but she never seemed to manage to put her finger on it, never getting that perfect likeness.

She couldn't deny she was beginning to doubt what her own mind was telling her she saw.  
What if the woman had truly only been a hallucination?  
It didn't feel true.....surely it couldn't be?  
Either way every night Fareeha fell asleep with the same questions ringing in her head and a vision of a woman she didn't even know existed.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela's curiosity and her nerves finally get the better of her and Fareeha royally fudges up.

Every night Angela made the long flight to the hospital, despite her aching wings and fear of being quite so close to humans she knew she couldn't just leave the poor woman like that- in her eyes she was still her patient and it was her duty to watch over her during her recovery.  
Especially since she'd never used her magic on a human before, she had no idea what the outcome might be!

So with a fluttering of wings almost faster than her panicked heart Angela would land on the open window's sill every night and peer in, shivering at the sight of the human lying still in the bed.  
Humans were still terrifying to her, even this one in her injured state seemed like a lumbering giant to the fairy- but despite her fear of the huge beings Angela couldn't help but see softness in this ones eyes, by all rights she could've snatched her up back in the ditch and yet she'd done nothing of the sort.

Angela had been taught humans were nothing but destroyers and consumers, crushing and breaking anything weaker than them in a path of cruelty, but when that broken body had fallen beside her forest home Angela had not seen such a monstrous creature- she'd seen a woman, hurt and crying out all on her own with no hope for survival, and if there was one thing Angela couldn't do it was ignore a cry for help.

Now as she snuck inside the hospital room and flitted over to the humans side she held her staff with shaky hands, nervously hoping she wouldn't wake up and yet somehow something inside her wanted to see her eyes again, wanted to see the way she looked at her.  
She suppressed the thought, ignoring her curious urge to see just what this human was- she knew she should be afraid and wary and she was, but she was also just so intrigued.  
Angela wanted to talk to the woman, just talk like humans do- she had so many questions and it wasn't as if another fairy could answer them, these weren't just questions about humanity in general, she wanted to know about this one specifically!

She wanted to ask about her tattoo, about the words she couldn't read emblazoned on her jacket, about what had happened to break her so badly- she wanted to ask her about why she'd touched her, the memory of the contact still fresh in her mind as she felt a tingle flow through her body.  
She stared over to one of the humans limp hands and found herself wondering how someone so big could've been so gentle...

"You seem so peaceful, how could you be what they say you are?" Angela muttered.  
She fluttered closer to the woman and landed by her head, sitting on the cushion and watching those pristine features closely.  
The woman truly did look beautiful with her long black hair falling across her cheek, brows furrowed in a slight frown that was just ever so slightly adorable- Angela could feel a gentle breeze blowing past as she exhaled, warm and surprisingly soothing as she sat next to someone who was supposedly her biggest threat.

"They tell me your kind are monsters, but look at you- how am I supposed to believe that?" Angela continued, crawling closer across the soft surface until she was incredibly close to the woman's sleeping face.  
She could've leaned against her now and an almost electric feeling surged through her as she realised what she was doing, metaphorically she had her head in the lions mouth and yet....she had expected to feel more afraid than this.  
Angela reached out and brushed a hand across the bridge of the woman's nose, finding herself strangely at peace so close to a human as she stared across to see all the tiny intricate details of the face before her.

She leaned forward and half hoped the huge eyes in front of her would snap open and see, her heart beginning to thump at the thought.  
She'd be so helpless here if the human were to wake, what was she doing!  
Angela didn't know, but it felt right.

 

Suddenly the woman let out a soft groan and moved, her face bumping into Angela and shifting the fairy across the pillow- she held back a shriek of surprise and scrambled away, her bravery faltering as she found herself nudged out of the way so effortlessly and unconsciously.  
Long eyelashes began to flutter as the woman moved and Angela lost her nerve, taking to the air and flying out the window with her heart in her throat, eyes wide with adrenaline- she'd let her curiosity get the better of her and she'd nearly been caught.  
She was foolish, reckless even!  
But damn it felt good.

As she fled into the night sky Angela realised she'd never felt more alive nor more herself, she was meant to be by that humans side- she knew it.  
She'd never been one to rebel against the rules of her kind but here she was, finding herself wondering how quickly the next night could come so she could test her nerves once more...

~

Fareeha lay awake late at night, unable to sleep in the silence around her.  
She ached as always and was bored out of her mind, thoughts wandering once more to the mysterious woman.  
But it wasn't long until her mind was drawn elsewhere.

The hospital window had been left ajar in the warm summer heat and a golden glow drew Fareeha's attention to it, leading her eyes down to something tiny fluttering in through the gap.  
Fareeha felt her breath catch in her throat as what looked like a ball of light slowly shimmered and drifted through the air, her wide eyes locked on in a mesmerised stare as it made it's way towards her- Fareeha's heart began to pound as it lowered, hovering over her bed before landing beside her legs and slowly dimming, revealing itself to her,

Fareeha gasped, a hand flying to her mouth as she looked down upon the beautiful face framed with blonde hair, the tiny impossible form of a woman with delicate wings standing before her with a minuscule halo-like headress.  
The sudden realisation that her hallucinations had been in fact very, very real almost threatened to make Fareeha faint but she held it together, watching in silence and staying as still as possible for fear of scaring the tiny woman away.  
Blue eyes looked up and met her gaze, time seeming to slow for a moment as Fareeha felt a shiver run down her spine out of amazement and awe.

"What....what are you doing here?" Fareeha whispered, the noise made the tiny woman jump and Fareeha winced at the show of fear.  
She looked so fragile with her hands clamped firmly around her staff, wings trembling ever so slightly as if tensed up ready for flight at the fist sign of danger- Fareeha hated the way she looked at her, like she thought she might lash out at any moment...

Fareeha moved to sit up in the hope of being able to see her tiny visitor better, but as she shifted the woman let out a gasp of fear and scrambled back- wings beating furiously in an attempt to take to the air!  
Fareeha panicked and with a cry of "wait, no!" She reached out, managing to grasp hold of the trailing fabric of the woman's clothes between a finger and thumb.  
She felt the tug of the woman's attempts to get away and Fareeha's heart sank when she saw the terror in her eyes, she hadn't intended to grab her- she just couldn't bear the thought of loosing sight of her again.  
It was selfish, stupid and now she felt so sick at her own callous nature as she realised just how easy it would've been to hurt the tiny woman.

Tiny hands scrambled to release her hold and yet Fareeha couldn't let go, she just slowly pulled the desperately struggling woman back towards her- knowing she was doing so terribly wrong.  
She should've let her go, she knew that but she just wanted to talk to her.  
She needed to understand what was happening!

"Please, I won't hurt you I just- I just want to talk!" Fareeha practically pleaded as she looked down into those terrified eyes "I'll let you go I swear, but please- at least let me talk to you, just for a moment."

The woman stopped struggling but tears trickled down her cheeks as she flopped down into the bed sheets, curling her knees up to her chest and looking at Fareeha as if she were some sort of beast.  
But at least she'd stopped.  
Fareeha slowly released her hold and moved back, hoping the tiny woman wouldn't take the opportunity to fly away- but it seemed her callous act had cost her any trust from the woman, like a blur of light she shot into the air and darted for the window as Fareeha called after her pitifully.  
Now tears pricked at her own eyes as she realised just how foolish she'd been, she reached out desperately as the golden glow reached the windowsill- knowing the woman she'd wished so hard to see again now thought her a monster.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Fareeha whimpered as she saw the woman turn to glance back at her one last time, seeing an expression of confusion and fear.

"Forgive me...." Fareeha's pleas were too late. In a flash the tiny woman had gone, leaving her alone in the silence one more- cursing her own stupidity.  
She'd never intended to scare her or grab her, she'd panicked and made what felt like the worst mistake of her life.  
Now she knew she'd never see her again...

~

Angela flew with tears in her eyes, her wings aching as she sped in a blind panic away from the hospital- her heart beating a million miles per hour and her whole body shaking in fear, she didn't even know where she was flying to but she knew she had to get away from that room!

She'd never expected the human to be awake and seeing her had frightened her so much, her usual visits had been so calm but tonight she'd panicked at the prospect of something she'd waited so long for- Angela wanted to talk to the human, but when the opportunity had come she hadn't had the nerve, she'd fled and made her mistake.  
When she'd felt the human grab the trail of her clothes she'd thought her initial judgement of the woman had been wrong, that she was about to be trapped and hurt- but she'd been so sorry, so distraught!  
Angela feared her but she was torn between two minds, half of her wanted to believe the human truly hadn't meant what she'd done but the other half was purely afraid of the fact it had only taken a finger and thumb to stop her...

A gust of wind blew and Angela found herself being lifted higher into the sky, her panic building as she realised she was flying at a much higher altitude than normal and in a completely unfamiliar area- she'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't been looking where she was going!  
The wind tugged at her wings and she began to falter, struggling to keep herself from being jostled about as she desperately searched for a landmark that could lead her to shelter and safety.

A strong gust took her by surprise and with a shriek Angela found her wings folding under the winds pressure, sending her tumbling through the skies as she fought to regain control!  
She was in free fall, her wings having failed her and left her to plummet towards the ground as she felt a jolt deep in her stomach- knowing she'd never be able to pull out of the dive in time Angela desperately tried to look for the safest place to crash, somewhere that'd give her at least a slim chance of escaping serious injury.  
An open dumpster filled with bags, a grim prospect but possibly just about soft enough- Angela closed her eyes and aimed her trajectory towards it, hoping when she hit the fates would be kind and allow her to survive....


	3. Homeward bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally get moving and Angela gets even more confused about her emotions.

"Mom, please you don't have to- I can catch a taxi!" A familiar voice that seemed all too booming awoke Angela and she looked up through bleary eyes to see the morning sun bright in the sky, the sound of human hustle and bustle surrounding her as she lay amongst grimy bags- the stench might've bothered her more had she not been preoccupied by the aches and pains ailing her, not to mention her wings....  
As she glanced over her shoulder she found them dim and folded, Angela knew she wouldn't be able to fly for a good while with them in such a state.

A shadow fell over her and she froze, feeling the whole dumpster jolt as a human lent against it nonchalantly- oblivious to the tiny and terrified fairy lying inches away from them.  
But wait, this wasn't just A human, it was THE human!  
The lady she'd frantically escaped from the night before!

Angela's heart began to frantically beat as she watched the sunlight illuminate the woman's face, golden shades shimmering through her dark hair and the beads that hung down against her cheeks- had she not been petrified out of her mind she might've thought the golden light quite complementary, but now was not the time to get lost in a humans looks...

Now Angela faced quite the predicament as on one hand the fear she felt for this human was more than she'd ever felt before, just glancing at her brought back memories of last night and of just how helpless she was compared to her- but on the other hand she had no way of escaping from her hiding place without help and she did know this human at least a little more than others, maybe she could use the fact she'd saved her life as a bargaining tool to earn herself a little assistance?  
Well, it was a dangerous and rather ridiculous thought but at the end of the day Angela was going nowhere fast, the human was quite possibly her only hope of getting out of the dumpster and back to safety again.

She had to get her attention, but how?  
The woman had her phone to her ear- she'd never hear Angela's tiny voice!  
Angela looked around frantically for an idea before her gaze fell onto the discarded ring pull of a can, she lifted the metal up and flung it as hard as it could- watching as it bounced off of the woman's shoulder, Angela began to feel hear heart thump quicker now at the sudden realization that throwing things at a human was quite possibly a death wish.  
What if she annoyed her!  
What if the woman decided to grab her or hurt her!

Slowly dark eyes turned and the phone was deposited into a pocket as the woman glanced down into the dumpster with a frown, Angela was all to easy to spot with her white and gold clothes a stark contrast to the dark rubbish- she heard the human gasp and watched as shock spread across her face, Angela shivered in her gaze and hoped she hadn't made a terrible mistake.

"H-help, please!" Angela called up, trying her best not to flinch away as the human leaned closer.

"I-I can't get out, my wings....." Angela tried to plead for help but her words trailed off as a gigantic hand slowly arched down towards her, fingers scooping under her and beginning to lift her up- her heart threatened to leap out of her throat as the human made contact and she began to squirm in pure instinctual panic!

"Sorry, sorry! I don't know how to get you out any other way, I'm sorry!" The woman's panicked voice did nothing to calm Angela, but she tried her best to suppress the urge to escape- she knew to get out of her grimy surroundings she'd need to let the human hold her, even if it did make her stomach turn to think about.

Angela locked eyes with the human as she was slowly lifted from the dumpsters and cradled with a gentle hold, feeling the warmth from the woman's skin heat up her wings and bring a pleasant relief from the pain they were in- for a moment Angela felt a calm sense of safety wash over her, until she remembered that she was lying in a humans hand.  
That was not a fun thought to remember.

The human looked just as scared as she was as she stared down with wide eyes at Angela, her hands twitching absent mindedly and gently brushing against Angela's shoulders as she took shaky breaths that rattled through her entire body- Angela could even feel her pulse rocketing through her palms, rushing just as quick as her own.  
This woman was terrified, but why?  
Why be afraid of someone who could fit in her hand?

"What should I do now, do you....do you have somewhere I can take you?" The woman asked softly "a home?"

Angela shook her head, knowing she'd never be able to return back to her clan- they already knew she'd broken the sacred rule of never becoming involved in the affairs of humans, as soon as she'd saved this woman's life she'd condemned herself to a banishment from the only home she'd ever known.

Angela opened her mouth to speak but the dull rumble of a cars attention drew her attention, both she and the human turned to look as the vehicle pulled up into a space not far from them.

"Shit, my mom's here." The woman whispered.

"You can't let her see me!" Angela called up, grabbing hold of the woman's fingers and tugging to get her attention- one human knowing about her was more than enough, she had to stay hidden!  
She'd been lucky with this ladies kindness, she doubted any more good luck would come her way.  
Who knew what would happen if she revealed herself one too many times, she could be caged like a bird for a human's amusement or taken away for terrible experiments in the name of 'science.'

"quick, hide in here!" The lady replied, lifting Angela up to a pocket on her jacket- Angela leaned away, unsure about the dark and cramped space in front of her.  
There was no time for apprehension however and with a quick glance up to the human's face Angela climbed over the fabric side and dropped into the pocket, curling up against the woman and hoping she wouldn't be jostled or hurt.  
It was terrifying and Angela bit back her panic as she felt fabric walls closing against her, the slim amount of sunlight coming in only allowing her the view of the sky and occasionally the human's face- reminding her of just where she was..

~

Angela huddled up in the dark space and closed her eyes, drowning out the thuds of the humans footsteps and the booming voices high above- one she recognized as the humans own and the other older yet similar, both talking back and forth for quite some time.  
The constant barrage of sound and movement brought tension to Angela's shoulders and nausea to her stomach as she tried her best not to move against the walls of her hiding place, hoping she'd be able to leave her confined surroundings soon.

Angela tuned the outside world out, turning her ears away from the chatter of humans and ignoring the sea-like sway of the pocket- she had to concentrate on something else, something calming....but what peace was she to find here, hiding amongst humans!  
Angela leaned back with a grimace and her head met the solid wall of the humans body, a slow noise suddenly bringing itself to the forefront of Angela's attention and transfixing her.

Thump thump

Thump thump

A constant pattern so gentle and yet strong, pushing against her with a rhythm that never changed and a sound that felt all encompassing and safe.  
A heartbeat, so similar to her own.  
Angela's hand met the fabric and she felt the best reverberate through her, as if part of her too- this was her peace, her little slice of comfort was to be found in the rhythm of a heart ten times the size of her own.  
Perhaps if she simply listened to it, she could pretend everything else had melted away and left her alone...

~

The car journey was unbearably awkward from start to finish, with Fareeha's mother Ana having come down especially to pick her up and to fuss over her as all mothers would- they rarely saw each other since Fareeha moved to her own flat, but it seemed Ana was making up for lost time as she quizzed her daughter on how well she and the doctors had been taking care of her.  
Fareeha was more concerned about her secret passenger however and as her mother chatted away her hand drifted absent-mindedly to her pocket, feeling the gentle weight and movement in side.

Now she couldn't see her it almost felt as if the tiny, mystery lady could simply fade into an illusion- a figment of her imagination as she'd always feared, but feeling that light pressure against her reminded her she was as real as could be.

"I can't believe you won't stay with me for at least a little while, there's no shame in needing help Fareeha- you know I'll always be there for you, don't you?" Ana asked.

"It's fine, I'm well enough to look after myself." Fareeha replied, avoiding her mothers gaze.

"Well, at least call me if you need anything." The sigh that escaped Ana was one of undoubtable concern and with a light shake of her head she turned away from Fareeha and back to the road.  
Fareeha knew she thought her stubborn but for once her refusal to accept help from her mother came not from pride or a need to prove herself, but from the need to keep her little secret safe- hidden away from all who might take her away, which included her mother.

It didn't take long for them to reach the small block of flats and with a goodbye hug and few lasting words of advice and care from her mother Fareeha was home- it might've seemed rude of her to dart into the elevator quite so quickly, but now was not the time for long farewells.  
The metal doors closed and the slow hum of machinery filled the air as Fareeha's attention turned to her pocket.

"Are you alright in there?" She called softly, feeling light movement before a teeny head popped out and gazed up with brilliantly bright eyes- Fareeha looked away for a moment, letting the tight clenching in her heart calm down.

"Y-yes, thank you." That voice was still do afraid.....

"Good, I just need you to hang on for a little while longer alright?" Fareeha whispered as the elevator doors opened with a swish "we're nearly at my place."

As she stepped out into the hallway the tiny woman hid herself away once more, but soon they reached the door to Fareeha's flat and entered into a place of privacy.  
Fareeha let out a great sigh of relief as the door swung shut behind her, nobody could see them here- her little secret would be safe.  
Of course this was only half the challenge, figuring out what to do next with the tiny, frightened lady in her pocket was an entirely new dilemma..

"You can come out now." Fareeha called and once again she found herself scrutinized by miniature eyes, she held her hand up to her pocket and after a moments hesitation the tiny woman climbed onto her open palm- she seemed braver this time but still her eyes darted about at the slightest movement and despite her size Fareeha could still see her chest heaving with panicked breaths.  
She watched the ladies rapt curiosity in her new surroundings, had she ever been in a place like this before?  
A smile tugged at Fareeha's lips as she felt impossibly small fingers clutch at her thumb, a gasp escaping her passenger as her eyes fell across the rooms furnishings- but as she moved Fareeha's gaze fell across dimmed, limp wings and her smile faltered, the bright glow the woman had emitted before had faded somehow and it seemed her powers of flight were no more.

"I'm sorry for bringing you home like this." Angela spoke, watching the woman tense up at the sound of her voice "but I....I didn't know where else to take you, at least here you can rest and regain your strength."

Silence from the woman was the only reply she got.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to put you down now?"

The words barely escaped Fareeha's lips before a panicked "no!" Rang out, the tiny woman turning to look up to her and clutching her hand tight.

"N-no please....don't put me down." She looked so ashamed of her own fear, head tilted down and a sadness across her face "it's all too new a-and big..."

"It's alright, I don't mind- I just thought you might not want to be near me so much, I know I frighten you." Fareeha said softly, cupping her hands around the woman and sitting down at her sofa, cradling her against her body and letting her lean into the fabric of her shirt.

"Y-you terrify me but....you're the only remotely familiar thing around." The woman whispered tiny tears rolling down her cheeks.

Fareeha's heart sunk deep in her chest, seeing someone so utterly lost and afraid was distressing and she simply didn't know what to do, she doubted anything she did could be of comfort.....

~

Angela tried to contain the rising nausea as she glanced up at a room that seemed to spiral and spin around her, an hour ago she would've given anything to be as far away from a human as possible, but now all she could do was cling to the lady as if her life depended on it- her brain was in meltdown and as her tears soaked the material of the woman's shirt she felt truly awful, almost disappointed in herself for allowing this to happen.  
She had let a human take her away, she'd even actively called out to one and got herself seen- she had no control over what the future held now and yet.....

In amidst the fear and uncontrollable panic was the smallest feeling of something right, something that kept her there beside the woman she trembled to look at- she felt almost safe as she leaned against her and listened to the thump of her heartbeat again.  
Somehow she'd become both her worst fear and her only comfort and only time would tell which way the scales would tip and which feeling would hold truth, should she trust this comparatively gigantic being?  
Or was it all too late?

"Are you hungry?" The humans voice startled her and Angela flinched momentarily, still unused to the thunder of even her lightest tones.

"Wh-what?"

"Um, I just thought you might want some food." The human looked away with a frown, embarrassment and awkwardness playing across her face "I-I don't know how long you were out in that dumpster for, but i guessed you might not have eaten since I saw you and that's kind of a long time..."

For some reason her mere presence made the humans words clunky and sputtered, why would someone so tiny and vulnerable cause such a great giant of a being to stumble over simple sentences and look away with such a rosy glow?  
A quiet growl gave the answer to the humans stomach, she was right- she hadn't eaten in ages.

"Y-yes please." Angela replied.

She felt a sudden jolt as the human stood and she buried her head in her shirt, not wanting to see the room around her move so nauseatingly as she was taken to somewhere different- with shaky hands the human took food item after food item off of shelves and out of cupboards and lay them on a side, none of it resembled anything Angela had tried before..  
Wait, hold on- was that chocolate?  
For the first time in a while Angela's eyes light up and she leaned out over the humans hands, pointing out the sweet treat with a call of "c-can I have that, please?"

She was given a soft smile and a nod as the human broke off a peace larger than her head and passed it to her, Angela resisted flinching away from gigantic fingers as she took hold of the chocolate- the sticky substance covering her hands as she nibbled across the edges, for a moment allowing herself to become calm.  
It was, as she'd expected, wonderful and despite the chunk being far too big for her to finish she held onto it tight and ate away as the human walked back to her seat- it wasn't exactly a healthy meal but it was delicious and much needed, but having huge eyes watch her every move did make eating rather uncomfortable...

"Do you have a name?" The human asked.

Angela paused and looked up from her meal, holding the chocolate to her chest as some brief primal urge told her the human might take it from her.  
"Yes, of course." She stated, a frown crossing her face- what did the human take her for? "It's Angela."

"Angela.....I'm Fareeha." The human replied "I'm so sorry about last night, I know I shouldn't have grabbed you- it was terrible of me to do such a thing, it's been haunting me since I did it."

Angela was surprised to hear an apology, it felt strange to have someone so huge care about her feelings- but it did relax some of her fear, the human seemed truly sorry afterall.  
The room fell silent against and Fareeha looked away with a sigh that pushed against Angela, she might've flinched or jumped but after her meal she couldn't help but feel tired- exhausted by all the fear and excitement, or maybe it was simply that she was growing accustomed to the peculiar human.  
She felt her hands close in around her back and cradle her softly, the touch somehow not unpleasant and the gentle warmth soothing her wings- Angela had no protest as fingers lightly lay across her shoulders almost subconsciously and a thumb rubbed the base of her neck slowly, soothingly.

Fareeha noticed what she was doing and went to move her hand, but Angela pulled back- startling both herself and Fareeha as she did so, but the touch had been.....better than before.  
She felt as if she needed it, as if when she was enclosed in her hold she were safer- how she'd come to feel that way she didn't know, but she knew it'd happens while she had lain, listening to a heartbeat sooth her terrors away.  
The humans fell back into their gentle hold and Angela let go of her emotions, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch- she could analyze her confused and muddled feeling some other time, right now she was exhausted...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran on a lot and ended up being a bit of a loose end, but it's just a joining chapter to get from one place to another- things'll get more interesting/coherent in the next few.


	4. The calm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela and Fareeha reach a moment of calm and have time to think, but something dark might be lurking...

Deep in the mists of her dreams Angela saw great beasts chasing her, huge monolithic monsters baying for her blood- she ran and desperately flapped her wings to no avail, the shuddering thuds and thundering roars a grew ever closer.  
With a shriek and a jolt Angela snapped out of her dream just as a vile creature lunged for her, but as she awoke to find herself tangled in a human's hands she panicked and struggled.

"Angela, Angela it's alright!" A frightened voice called out as Angela pushed against fingers and kicked against palms, confused and scared by her own dream she'd momentarily forgotten where she was.  
It wasn't until she finally looked up to see deep, dark eyes full of concern and panic that she remembered....

"Fareeha...." Angela sighed, going limp in the humans grasp- embarrassed by her own fear.

"A-are you okay?" Fareeha asked, lifting Angela slowly up so she could see her better.

"Just.....just a dream." 

Angela screwed her eyes shut and slowed her breathing, letting the moment pass and trying her best to relax- but was reality really any less scary than her dream?  
Here she was sitting in the hands of a human who shed quite frankly only just met, she was breaking every rule about staying hidden and unseen she'd ever been taught and to top it all off she was covered in chocolate!  
In fact as her hands met the fabric of her clothes she realized she was much sticker than she'd previously expected, what had been a tasty treat seemed less inviting when it was covering her in an atrocious mess and she could still smell the hints of the dumpster.

"I-is there somewhere I could get clean?" Angela inquired, feeling slightly disgusting compared to her usual well-groomed self "I rather think I could do with a bath.."

Fareeha seemed to go blank for a moment, looking away with a small frown and an uncomfortable series of 'um's and 'uh's.  
Was something wrong?  
For a moment Angela feared she might've said the wrong thing, upset her by asking as if she deserved anything- she still didn't know this human nor how far her kindness extended after all..

~

A bath.  
She needed a bath.  
Fareeha had not considered that this teeny tiny person might need something like that, but know she realized it was obvious how ill prepared she was to deal with the current situation!  
She ultimately had no actual way of making sure Angela had any sort of comfortable necessities or normal things, she didn't even own a dolls house for Angela-sized furniture.

"Um, I'll see what I can do." Fareeha said, holding Angela close as she walked back to the kitchen- surely she something that'd work somewhere in there?  
The sink was too big for such a tiny person, a glass was too small....  
Aha! Fareeha spotted an empty margarine tub and fished it out from the back of a cudboard, setting it and Angela down on the kitchen side next to one another.  
She watched Angela cautiously walk up to it and peer inside, tiny hands grasping at the plastic most adorably and wings twitching ever so slightly- she was still so obviously frightened and with every movement from Fareeha she would flinch or freeze, but she was clearly trying her best to allow her a little bit of trust and that meant....something to Fareeha.

"Think this'll work?" Fareeha asked.

"I-I think so." Came the quiet reply.

Fareeha filled the tub up, testing the water with more intense concentration that she ever expected to give a margarine tub until she was sure it was the perfect temperature- placing a washcloth over its side and stepping back with just a hint of pride at that small piece of ingenuity.  
It wasn't much and quite frankly it was rather ridiculous, but she had fashioned a bath for someone who could fit in her hand and it at least felt like she'd managed to get something right.

"I'll, uh, I'll go clean myself up too- just give me a shout if you need me." Fareeha mumbled, gesturing away to the bathroom as she set off- not wanting to encroach on Angela's privacy nor make her feel any more awkward than she clearly already did.  
As she walked away she heard a tiny voice pipe up with a quick "thank you" that made her heart leap, somehow doing right by this teeny tiny person made her feel wonderful- as if with every good deed a modicum more of trust was earned.  
It wasn't unlike gaining the trust of a shy dog, but Fareeha felt something more than just a protective urge towards her.

As she sat on the edge of her own bath and ran her hands through her hair, a deep sigh escaping her, she pondered quite why her mind was filled only with images of Angela- sure she was intriguing, a tiny being like her was beyond science and reason but....  
Fareeha found herself yearning for the gentle weight of her in her hands again, as if she belonged there somehow.  
But she shook the thoughts from her mind, right now Angela was vulnerable and afraid- she needed someone to help her, not gawp at her like she was some zoo animal and Fareeha was trying her best not to do that with every passing moment, no matter how in awe she was of her.

How had someone so small survived such a dangerous world?  
Fareeha knew how cruel people could be and knew Angela's fear was well justified, but the effort she must've made to stay hidden for so long was unthinkable- and for all of that to be destroyed just to help Fareeha?  
It was ridiculous, she didn't deserve that, surely...

~

Now Fareeha had left to another room Angela was left on her own, sitting in the makeshift bath with her arms resting on its edge as she observed the surroundings.  
Somehow the oversized room felt more menacing without Fareeha's presence, which was quite frankly ridiculous- these kitchen utensils were no danger, but that impossibly huge human was so why feel safe around her?

_Well, she seems nice._

Nice was probably an understatement at this point, she'd been kinder than most other fairies never mind humans and despite her occasional awkwardness and odd habit of avoiding Angela's eye contact she had been absolutely delightful.

_She's pretty too._

What an odd thought!  
Angela shook her head with a scowl, there was no way she was following that train of thought- right now was not the time to be thinking about a humans looks.  
She sank lower into the water and stretched her wings out the best she could, easing them from their sore position and letting the gentle heat soothe them- how long would it be until she could fly again?  
She'd never been without flight, to be grounded meant certain death in the wild.

_But Fareeha can take care of me, I'm in no danger._

Well, she did seem to be right- it seemed despite their initial meeting Fareeha had no intention of being anything but a charming and caring person, the likelihood of her allowing Angela to come across any sort of danger seemed slim.

_Unless it was an accident..._

That wasn't a thought she needed to have..

Angela rung out her hair and stepped out of the bath, wrapping the cloth she'd been given around herself- she didn't exactly have a change of clothes so a makeshift robe would have to do for now, but at least it seemed the warm water had undone some of the tense knots in her muscles and relaxed her wings.  
She did feel quite a bit more relaxed now.

"Fareeha? Can you hear me?" Angela called out.  
Thuds shook the ground as Fareeha reappeared from around the door, Angela tried her best not to tense up as her shadow fell over her- no matter how kind she did still loom like a redwood tree over the tiny fairy....

Angela looked up to thank the human for her kindness only to find her looking away, a flustered blush to her cheeks and her hands wrung awkwardly together- Angela frowned, she didn't understand this behavior.

"Is something.....wrong?" She asked, Fareeha shook her head.

"No, no I just- I, uh, I forgot you'd be....." Fareeha tailed off, hand rubbing her neck awkwardly and a grimace pulling at her lips.

Ah yes, the clothing situation.  
Well, it wasn't as if she could see anything, Angela was wrapped up like a cocooned caterpillar!  
Humans were peculiar.

Suddenly a huge hand swooped down and scooped Angela's discarded clothes up, she tried her best not to show her fear but as fingers whooshed past she couldn't help but gasp and take a step back- watching the fabric be bundled up and taken away.

"I'll clean these up for you, you'll catch a cold like that.." Fareeha muttered as she turned to the sink, going to work on the clothes with her back turned to Angela- obviously trying not to look.  
It was strange but she almost felt bad, as if she were being too much of a burden on Fareeha- she didn't have to take care of her, she could just leave her to the wild and let nature take its course but instead she fed her, helped her get clean.....  
It wasn't a kindness Angela had ever been offered before, she'd only ever been the one to care for others.

"Uh, I never thanked you properly- for helping me, I mean." Fareeha spoke, Angela jumped at her voice "not sure I know how to, you saved my life- I don't know how to repay you for that."

"You've done more than enough already." Angela replied.

"I've only done what any decent person would do."

_If only that were true.._

Angela tiptoed across the counter until she stood by Fareeha, she reached out with shaky hands and, after taking a nervously deep breath, she reached out and lay a hand against her arm- Fareeha froze mid-clean of the clothes and turned slowly, eyes wide as she watched Angela's tiny digit's grasp at her sleeve.  
A peculiar feeling of both tremendous ease and utter nerve-wrecking temptation as blue eyes met dark brown, a stare so full of electricity shuddering through both fairy and human.  
It was as if they stood on the edge of a cliff, both stepping closer and closer to the precipice without knowing where the fall might take them....

"Thank you, Fareeha- for everything." Angela looked away, hand trailing down the fabric of Fareeha's sleeve as she leant against her arm, eyes closed and a sigh escaping her as she found a place to feel safe by her side.  
Her feet were dangling off the edge of the cliff now.  
There was no way back. 

~

Deep in the darkest neck of the woods flickering light seemed to dance around trees and a whispering choir of voices built slowly, the air growing cold as a powerful and dangerous presence announced itself.  
A dark shadow of swirling noise and darkness flitted through the light and brought every glow of flicker to a standstill, the whispers dying down to a low hum.

_My lord, is it true? Has the traitor left us?_

_It is as we feared, my children. her cell lays barren and empty- the healer has escaped us, left with a vile human of all things.  
She thinks that she will be protected, kept hidden far from us- but I see her golden glow even now, calling to me..... _

_What shall we do, My lord?_

_She must face the consequences of her actions, all those who commit a crime must pay the price- even her._

A shudder ran through the woods as if the trees themselves could eavesdrop on the ethereal conversation, the wind seemed to hiss and snarl- the forest was displeased.

_But the human....how can we act while she is in the presence of one of their kind?_

_Patience please, my children.  
Her time is nearing its end and she cannot hide in the lair of the beast forever. _

Then as if nothing had ever occurred, the forest grew silent- the darkness and the light faded away and birds began to chirp, animals scurrying to and fro.  
But an eerie mist clung to the air, as if something evil still lurked- biding it's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hahaaa i only just decided what the overarching ending plot was gonna be, hence why the sudden inclusion of the ending- it'll make more sense has time goes on.)


	5. Said the spider to the fly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment of calmness is soon broken and before either Angela or Fareeha can grow used to their situation an intruder throws them into trouble, but which of them is it who's in the most danger?

Several hours had passed since Angela's arrival in the flat and since getting dressed she'd seemed rather content to sit at the edge of the sofa and stare out the window, Fareeha couldn't help but feel uneasy sitting beside her in the silence- but she wouldn't not break it for fear of startling her, despite the many questions swirling through her mind.  
She desperately wanted to understand who and what this tiny, mysterious lady was- besides her name she was a total stranger, but would it be impolite to start quizzing her?  
She looked so tired and frail....

Fareeha broke her stare and turned away, hands wringing together and head bowed with discomfort as every tick of the clock and drip from the tap seemed to magnify the silence and bring that flurry of questions ever closer to spilling over.  
A light touch broke the nothingness, almost as light as air and hardly noticeable- Fareeha turned to see Angela leaning over her hand, trailing her fingers along rough knuckles and scarred digits.  
A rosy warmth rose up inside her once again, she daren't even twitch for fear of frightening her....

"Fareeha...?" That voice was so soft and quiet, almost as invisible as her touch.

"Y-yeah?" Fareeha couldn't hide the break to her words, nervousness gripping her once more as Angela looked up at her- sending her mind and heart spinning.

"Can you hold me again, like before?" Angela asked "I-I felt so safe, I'd rather like to feel that again...please?"

The request seemed to surreal, so unexpected- with a tiny intake of breath Fareeha gave a confirming nod, not believing such a fragile person would want to allow herself to be held, surely she feared being hurt?  
But it seemed Angela needed some comfort, some security- so Fareeha turned her hand over to an inviting palm and unfurled her fingers, letting Angela slowly feel her way- she looked almost like an unsure animal assessing her surroundings, every wrinkle and crease of skin seemed to fascinate her and with much less fear than she'd expected, Angela crawled on.

The weight was feather light and the gentle squirms and pushes as she got comfortable seemed to be magnified tenfold for Fareeha, as if she were so intrinsically aware of this teeny, tiny ladies every touch- she curled her hand up and let her fingers rest against Angela's back with care made not to jostle her wings, a tiny gasp told her Angela truly did still feel afraid and yet.....  
Here she was, like a bird in a cage- allowing herself to be held, caught even.  
Fareeha's heart skipped a beat as she felt her lean back, arms trailing across her skin and a deep sigh escaping her- eyes closing and a look of calming spreading over her, Fareeha felt she could hold her like this forever..

"Thank you."

_No, thank you for trusting me,_ thought Fareeha. 

They stayed for a while in that moment, relaxing softly in each other's company in a way they never expected they would- could they call it closeness if they'd known each other such a short while?  
Who knew, but Fareeha felt all was right and Angela felt safe for the first time in a long time.  
Gently Fareeha lifted her thumb to rub Angela's back, feeling her body go pleasantly limp against her and a tiny smile twitch at her lips- it was an almost subconscious gesture, but Angela didn't seem to mind.

"Angela, I don't mean to intrude but I...I Have so many questions." Fareeha whispered.

"As do I." Came the soft reply.

"What...what Are you?"

"A fairy, I come from the woods were you crashed- along with the rest of my kind. We stay hidden to keep ourselves safe from humans, we would be trapped, captured sand killed if we were ever caught- but you....you Were an exception."

"But why? You could've just left me there in that ditch, why help me?"

Angela turned in Fareeha's hand and looked up with a frown, shaking her head as she grasped hold of her fingers.

"You were hurt, alone and afraid- what sort of a person would I be if I left you there?" Angela said "besides I....I Needed to do something right, something good."

Fareeha watched her turn away, eyes closed and sadness tugging at her expression- something troubled her, something dark...but What was it?  
She curled her hand closer, closing it around Angela's body in as near to a reassuring hug as she could manage- softly surrounding her and holding her in an embrace.  
There was no resistance nor protest to the touch, instead Angela leaned her arms and head against her thumb with a sigh, trailing the ridges to her fingernail and brightening the blush in Fareeha's cheeks.

"I'd be lying if I wasn't being selfish too, I was curious about you- I wanted to understand you, even if it meant breaking the rules of my kind." Angela continued "I knew as soon as I chose to approach you I would never go back to my old life, somehow I wanted that."

_But what's so special about me? Why risk your life for me?_

"I guess I kind of ruined your life then, since you're stuck here with me." Fareeha said with a soft smile.

"You did nothing of the sort, quite the opposite in fact." As quiet and as tiny as those words were they had a phenomenal power over Fareeha, she looked away with a flustered giggle that she couldn't hide- unable to look Angela in the eye.

"In fact Fareeha I-I rather think-" Angela's words were cut short by a sudden smash, glass flying from the now broken window sending both Fareeha and her into a panic- Fareeha held Angela close by as she leapt to her feet, feeling the tiny fairy huddle up in the safe hold of her hands as she hid her away!  
Heartbeats raced as the outside wind blew in, a tiny whimper escaped Angela and Fareeha's breath came in short frightened pants....

"What was that!" Angela squeaked, peaking out between Fareeha's fingers.  
Fareeha had no answer to give her, but out the corner of her eye she was sure she could've seen a tiny shape scurrying across the floor- the tiniest of red glints shining from it as it disappeared behind the sofa. 

"I-I don't know." Fareeha whispered, backing away from the sofa slowly and closing her hands around Angela- completely hiding her away.  
Something was there with them, she could feel it...

As her back met the far wall Fareeha spotted a red flicker again, darting up from behind the sofa before disappearing again in the blink of an eye, filling Fareeha with eerie dread.

"Who's there!" Fareeha called, cursing her own loudness as she felt Angela jolt in fear.

The sound of skittering filled her ears and sent chills down her spine, her gaze darted about desperately in an attempt to spot what it could be that had entered the flat.  
It had to be small, fast too- could it be another fairy like Angela?

"If you're in here make yourself known! Don't hide from me!" Fareeha called, her hold on Angela tightening ever so slightly in fear- pressing her lightly against herself protectively, hiding her away.

Something small and sleek lowered itself into view from the ceiling, dangling centimeters away from Fareeha's eyes- a tiny, purple woman with a devilish smile and haunting yellow eyes!  
Fareeha froze as what was most definitely another fairy unfurled her hazy wings and waved slowly to her, a chuckle meeting her ears as she stared back at the tiny intruder.

"Bonjour, ma cherié." Her voice was a stark contrast to Angela's nervous, unsure tone- this newcomer seemed confident, teasing almost.  
Fareeha felt a push against her hands and looked down to see Angela trying to squirm loose, calling up to her frantically- what was wrong?

"Ah, I see you have something of mine- won't you hand it over and save me the trouble of taking it from you?" That voice was almost a purr, but it did nothing but rile Fareeha up- she looked up to the fairy with a scowl, shaking her head.

"Angela isn't an it and she certainly isn't yours!" Fareeha snapped- suddenly wondering quite what she'd gotten herself in the middle of....

~

Angela's heart beat a thousand miles per hour as she squirmed against the tight hold around her, trying to call up to Fareeha and warn her of what she was facing- but with fingers pressing down all around her all she did was exhaust herself and worsen the predicament, Fareeha couldn't hear her and there was no way she could escape her grip!  
It might've been only meant to protect but Angela had to get out to get away from who dangled in front of Fareeha- the Widowmaker, Amelié!  
She was an elite killer, practically bred for taking on hits and assassinating those who displeased the fairies or broke the rules of their clan.  
This wasn't just a fairy who could take down her own kind, she was a human hunter- she was dangerous.

Desperately Angela pushed against the pressure around her, but found herself only pressed closer to Fareeha's body, sinking into the softness of her shirt as she tried to get the message across that they needed to get as far away as possible from the Widowmaker!  
She heard muffled voices, Fareeha's voice sharp and frightening in contrast to Amelié's silky tones- Fareeha's heartbeat quickened as Amelié spoke and Angela found her hold tightening once more, effectively pinning her down against her.  
She couldn't move at all under the soft pressure, the sudden fear that Fareeha might truly hurt her by accident crept in and panic grabbed a hold of her- tears bubbled up alongside a scream as Angela felt all the fear from that first encounter in the hospital returning, this was all too much!

~

The scream from Angela hit Fareeha like a freight train and she instantly released her grip with an incredibly loud shriek, staring down at Angela who lay limp and sobbing across her palms- a flurry of curse words escaped her and her whole body began to shake with fear, had she hurt her in her attempts to keep her safe!

The new fairy melted from her thoughts as she turned to Angela, a babble of "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Was all she could say as she stared down.

"Fareeha....i-I'm okay, I'm okay...." Angela gasped, clearly winded but otherwise unharmed- Fareeha felt relief wash over her, but only for a moment.

"Fareeha w-we have to run, sh-she'll kill you."

Fear returned, but different- this time chilling and spine tingling as she turned to face the new fairy, only to find her gone from view.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh sorry if this ones a bit rough, these past two weeks have been horrendous with getting sick and being more busy than i have been in a long time! It's slightly short but the next one is going to fairly lenghty, to bring the plot up to speed a bit quicker and get other things moving too..


	6. The Widowmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Widowmaker's arrival bringing a dangerous threat, what way will Fareeha and Angela's journey take now?

Fareeha's heart caught in her throat as she surveyed the flat, seeing no signs of the fairy anywhere- she was fast, far too fast and silent....  
But she had something more important to worry about, she had to get Angela out of danger as soon as she could- she looked down to see her sitting in her palm, trembling like a leaf and visibly terrified.  
Fareeha realized that might not just be because of the intruder, but rather her own actions too...  
She could've hurt her.  
What would she have done if she had?  
It would be heartbreaking, she wouldn't be able to look at herself again if she did such a thing!

"Fareeha, look out!" Fareeha's train of thought was broken by Angela's scream and she looked up to see a bright bolt of red light flying towards her- ducking just in time she dropped to the floor, trying not to jostle Angela as she did!  
Angela let out a shriek and grabbed hold of Fareeha's shirt, curling up as the red bolt shot into the wall with a fizzle and a crack- burning a deep, smoking hole into it.  
Fareeha's mind went into overdrive and her heart began to thump, her hands beginning to shake despite her attempt to keep them still for Angela' sake.  
Her gaze traveled to the door, their exit from the flat- she'd have to run, but she saw no sign of the fairy attacker so perhaps she could make it!

"Angela, hold tight." Fareeha whispered, watching the fragile figure in her hands nod- this was not going to be fun...

 _1_ Fareeha steadied herself, muscle tense and poised as she glanced around for signs of movement.

 _2_ her hands curled around Angela, hiding her from view softly this time- cradling her against herself.

 _3_ Fareeha ran.

She sprinted forward with the speed of an Olympic runner, breath harsh and sharp as she darted for the door- BLAM!  
A huge blast of energy knocked her off her feet inches from her goal!  
Fareeha screamed as she fell, her grip on Angela failing and the tiny fairy going flying!  
Her back hit the solid ground and her vision blurred, tears coming to her eyes as she saw the fairy attacker zoom out of nowhere and scoop Angela up- holding her roughly by her arms while she hovered over Fareeha's dazed and aching body.

"As easy as I expected." The fairy chuckled "don't blame yourself cherié, you couldn't stop me no matter how hard you tried."

Fareeha watched, horrified as Angela struggled against her, wings still limp and useless against her back and her kicks and swings doing nothing to loosen the tight grip on her arms- all that fairy had to do was let go and Angela would plummet to certain death, Fareeha would never catch her in time....

"F-Fareeha just go, run!" Angela cried, tears pricking at her eyes.

_No._

"P-please, this isn't your fight- she only wants me!"

_I'm not leaving you.  
Ever. _

Fareeha lunged for the fairy and was deftly blasted with magic, an electric energy flowing through her body and throwing her back- pain shooting up her spine and tears clouding her eyes as she cried out!

She tried again, but once more was foiled- the fairy beginning to laugh and fly about as if teasing her!  
The more Fareeha tried the more she ached, blood dripping from her nose and body numb from the energy that had blasted through her- but soon she noticed the fairies attention dipping, as if she thought Fareeha no longer even a remote threat...

As the chuckles and taunts of the fairy holding Angela captive rang out Fareeha felt a burning hot rage boil inside her, her hands clenching into tight fists and her teeth grinding- she wasn't going to let this happen, nobody was going to hurt Angela..  
Nobody.

Fareeha sprung forward and barreled into the fairy, snatching both her and Angela from the air- one in a soft, gentle hold and the other in a tight fist!  
Curses and shrieks spilled forth from the fairy as she struggled, staring up at Fareeha's scowl with a snarl- she gently released Angela onto the kitchen side and turned her attention to her prisoner....  
That was easier than she'd expected..

~

Angela stumbled onto the kitchen counter with a gasp, heart feeling ready to burst as she stared up at the towering figure of Fareeha and the captured fairy in her hand- she watched the Widowmaker squirm and struggle, kicking and punching at the massive hand that enveloped her body.  
Angela couldn't help but feel fear rising in the pit of her stomach as she watched Fareeha's face darken, perhaps this was what a human truly was...  
She could crush the Widowmaker with ease, like nothing more than a leaf- Angela looked away with a nauseous whimper as Fareeha leaned in close to the Widowmaker, not wanting to see what happened next..

"Go on, show her what you really are- let her see the truth of your kind." The taunt of the Widowmaker drew Angela's attention back and she looked up, shaking with fear "kill me, human- you know you want to."

_She could, she could do it so easily.... She could do it to me too._

No. No! No, she couldn't think like that!

"Why do you want Angela?" Fareeha's voice seemed to boom like thunder as she brought the Widowmaker close to her face, Angela had never seen the assassin even remotely scared but as she looked up at her now she saw her twitch- flinching away with a fear she didn't even know she could feel.  
The Widowmaker had never been caught before..

The Widowmaker refused to speak and Angela saw Fareeha's fist tighten, a shiver ran down her spine and a nausea built up- fearing what might happen next.

"Tell me or I swear I will-" Fareeha began, but Angela had seen enough!  
"Stop!" She cried out, standing and waving her arms to grab the humans attention with tears pricking at her eyes- she couldn't let Fareeha fall for the taunts, the Widowmaker wanted her to hurt her, just to show Angela what a human was!

Fareeha froze and stared down, a confused frown replacing her scowl and her grip loosening around the Widowmaker- who gasped for air, leaning over her fingers limply with a look of pain.

"D-don't hurt her, please Fareeha." Angela whimpered, trying her best not to cry "I-I know why she's here but....please, d-don't do this."

"Angela I.....she Tried to kill us both." Fareeha replied softly, kneeling by the counter and reaching a free hand towards Angela, who shied away from her.

"Th-that wouldn't make it right!" Angela exclaimed "Fareeha you d-don't know me, you don't know what I've done- the people I've....."  
Tears began to roll down her face and great sobs shook her tiny, frail body as she curled up, bawling her eyes out- knowing she deserved the punishment of the Widowmaker for what she'd done...

~

Fareeha's heart broke as she watched Angela cry, every fiber of her being feeling as if it were her fault- wanting nothing more than to comfort her, but not knowing how.  
She reached out, fingers about to curl around Angela before she stopped herself with the realization that she'd only scare her.  
She was being a monster..

"You see now what humans are, traitor?" The fairy in her grasp wheezed "this one is no better than the rest of those beasts."

_That's enough._

Fareeha grabbed an empty jar from the cudboard and unceremoniously dropped the fairy inside, watching her fall into the glass container as she screwed the lid on- she'd be safe, but they wouldn't have to listen to her anymore.  
Tiny hands hit out against the jar and Fareeha watched her face grow fearful as she left her there, her shrieking and screaming muffled from her little glass prison.

"I won't hurt her Angela, I swear to you- I just want you to be safe." Fareeha whispered, leaning her arms and head on the counter beside the sobbing fairy, hoping her words might calm her.  
Angela's bright blue eyes met her own and she felt herself melt in her gaze, had this incident ruined what they'd started to make?  
Could Angela trust her anymore?

"I-I'm sorry Angela, I didn't want to scare you like this.." She continued.

"It's me who should be apologizing." Angela replied, drying her eyes and gulping her sobs away "I should've never dragged you into this mess, I've put you in danger by my selfish actions."

Fareeha reached out and lay a hand across Angela's shoulders, feeling her lean into her touch with a deep sigh- Fareeha was just relieved to see her still trusting her..  
But now as they relaxed with each others touch Fareeha couldn't help but notice how quiet it had gotten, with no more tiny muffled yells assailing her ears- she glanced over to the gar to see the fair simply standing their with a sorrowful face, watching them.

"What's up with her anyway, she some kind of evil fairy?" Faheera asked.

"She used to be just like me, but now she's a trained assassin- unfeeling and cold. We call her the Widowmaker." Angela said with a sad, knowing look of shame.  
She had history with this Widowmaker, that was for sure.

The Widowmaker glanced up at Fareeha with a shake of her head, brow furrowed as if confused- she spoke, but her words were too muffled to hear.  
Fareeha leaned closer to the jar and she spoke again, this time it was clear.

"Why do you do that?" The question was laced with what could've been disgust as Fareeha watched the trapped fairy do her best to not seem afraid as she leaned closer.

"The way you touch her, talk to her- she is nothing but a bug compared to a giant beast like you, so why do you show her such softness?"

There was so much Fareeha wanted to say, so many replies that wanted to fly forth like a torrential downpour of every reason she had to be kind- but Angela stood mere inches away, those words might be too much too soon and she couldn't risk frightening her..  
So instead she leant down, breath fogging up the jars glass and her presence sending the Widowmaker cowering back slightly and simply replied

"Because she is so, so much more than that."

The Widowmaker blinked, surprise clouding her scowl for just a moment- before she wandered close to the glass, as near as possible to Fareeha and looked up with her eerily piercing eyes.

"There has to be more, do you think she'll grant you some sort of magical power?" The Widowmaker quizzed "That she'll lead you to some grand treasure, or knowledge?"

Suddenly with a grunt of frustration Angela scampered over to the glass and glared in at the Widowmaker, arms crossed and a seriously frustrated look on her face as she shot daggers with her gaze- Fareeha might've laughed at how adorable she looked when she was angry in different circumstances.

"You don't get it do you?" Angela called to the trapped fairy "Fareeha isn't some malicious being like you want to believe they all are, she's not like you've been taught at all- none of them are! She's just.....she's just like us."

The Widowmaker was silent for a minute before nodding un understanding, a coy smile spreading across her face.

"Do you love her?" She asked.

Angela went as red as a rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been keeping to a steady once a week update shedule but i'll be putting this story on a brief hiatus while i write out the upcoming chapter arc- It should'nt be too long and what'll come afterwards will be bringing this story closer to its conclusion, so don't worry if theres no update next week!


	7. What can and must not be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an admittance of feelings, but where can this take both Fareeha and Angela? and what will become of the Widowmaker?

The Widowmaker's eyes widened as she looked from Angela to Fareeha and back again, dawning realization spreading across her face and her smile fading- Fareeha felt her heart skip a beat as she looked down to see Angela blushing, flustered and unable to look her in the eye.  
She fell still with baited breath as she waited for Angela's reply, not sure what she hoped it might be.....

"I......I....I Don't have to answer that!" Angela finally snapped, glaring at the Widowmaker.

"Oh mon dieu! You do!" The widowmaker gasped "You've fallen for a human!"

Fareeha felt her own face grow rosy red as she watched Angela kick out at the jars glass with a huff, could it be true?  
A peculiar feeling welled up inside her, as if she wanted to burst into hysteric giggles and scoop Angela up in her arms- she barely dared to believe that the swirling flurry of emotions she felt might me reciprocated, but if it were true.....  
Well, now wasn't the time for such thoughts!  
They still had a deadly assassin trapped in a jar to deal with, which was quite frankly never something Fareeha ever thought she'd have to be worried about..

"Angela don't listen, she's just trying to get a reaction." Fareeha said softly.

"Well, she's getting one!" Angela retorted, pushing at the jar and causing it to teeter precariously on the counter- Fareeha quickly reached forward before any harm could be done and scooped Angela into her hands and away from the startled Widowmaker, waiting until Angela's furious struggles to get at the other fairy stopped.  
For someone who'd been declaring that hurting the Widowmaker would be wrong mere minutes ago she sure was putting up a fight to get at her now, she must've really touched a nerve!

"I never thought you could stoop lower than you already had- but this?" The Widowmaker snapped "This is beyond anything I could've imagined even you doing, loving a human!

"Oh, what would you know of love!" Angela retorted, squirming in Fareeha's hands- who was just growing more and more confused by the second.

"More than you, cold-hearted witch!"

"Look who's talking!" Angela retorted, going to snap back- But Fareeha had had enough.  
With a yell of "Angela!" That startled both fairies she turned her back on the Widowmaker, holding Angela up to her face with an exasperated sigh.

"This really isn't helping the situation!" Fareeha exclaimed "You're just giving her what she wants, so why don't we try and calm down- maybe even explain to me what the hells going on, alright?"

Angela looked away ashamedly and shook her head, but her furious squirms and attempts to get at the jar ceased- Fareeha breathed a sigh of relief and set her back down on the side, her head beginning to ache ever so slightly after all the commotion.  
Noticing her crestfallen and exhausted look Fareeha lay a hand across Angela's shoulders and gently massaged between her wings with her thumb, trying to soothe her- ignoring the pointed glare from the Widowmaker.

"Fareeha I....i'm Sorry, I've dragged you into something I never should've. I've put your life in danger.." Angela sighed "I suppose you deserve the truth, but I fear you'll never look at me the same again."

"Nothing you could say could change what I think about you." Fareeha replied, barely believing her own boldness.

Angela smiled up and Fareeha smiled back reassuringly, she was here for her- she always would be if she had her way.

"Before I met you I committed a most terrible crime, but understand this- I did it only put of what I thought was right, out of love for my kind." Angela began to explain with shame in her eyes "Our colony in the forest, my home, was being encroached on by woodcutters- we all feared it would only be a matter of time before the humans would find us and some of us started preparing to defend ourselves, I became the colonies healer while others trained to be great warriors."

"One day one of the warriors, a close friend of mine, was spotted- he thought against the human but he was no match for them, we found him hours later....cold And unmoving." Angela continued, looking away and reaching up to grip fareeha's finger "I thought.... I thought I could revive him using new magic, but we'd never brought anyone back from such a state before and the spell was temperamental. His body shattered, becoming mist-like and merely a ghost of his former self and unable to feel or die again. He lived, but what he became was not what he once was- I had ruined him, taken even the promise of a quiet death away.. I had created a monster."

Tears began to roll down Angela's cheeks, Fareeha scooped her into her hands and cradled her against her, shushing her gently as the tiny fairy clutched at her shirt.

"H-he took control of the colony and became our leader, power-hungry and driven to violence by what I'd done he commanded me to change others, to make them invincible like him- But I refused." Angela continued her story "So I was locked away, kept in a cell until I finally escaped and found you- I know he'll be looking for me and if he finds us....if He finds you he'll kill you. I-I'm sorry Fareeha!"

Angela buried her head in Fareeha's shirt, sobbing bitterly as Fareeha held her, heart aching for her- she understood she'd not meant for this to happen, but seeing how it ate her up inside was heartbreaking.  
She let her tears run dry before lifting her up to her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes with a fingertip and gently kissing her forehead- Letting her know she was still there for her.  
Angela patted her nose and gave her a brave smile, a tiny 'thank you.' escaping her lips.

"You.....really Do love each other." The Widowmaker's quiet, unbelieving voice caught their attention and both looked down to see her looking most crestfallen.

Fareeha and Angela both stumbled and stammered over words with none coming out, neither able to look each other in the eye or quite figure out if they should retort or deny the Widowmaker's statement- neither fully knowing what the others reaction might be....  
The Widowmaker's face seemed to soften, as if a fond memory had returned to her- before quickly fading back into a scowl.

"You are fools, you both know this is hopeless!" The Widowmaker called "do you think either of your kind will ever accept this? That you will ever be able to love freely, without secrecy? It is damned and you must know this!"

"Surely it's still worth trying for.." Fareeha mumbled, mostly to herself "if something's hard you don't just give up and call it hopeless, you try your best at the very least."

Angela looked up with hopefully, surprised eyes and Fareeha met her gaze with softness- the look in both their eyes held nothing but warmth and well-wishes, the kind of gentle feeling that could brighten the stormiest day.  
Perhaps it was hopeless, damned even- but there was something there, neither could deny it.  
From the moment they'd first set eyes on each other they'd been mesmerised, they just hadn't known why.....

With a sigh the Widowmaker sat back, crestfallen and without her commanding nature- as if all the fight had been knocked out of her, now she looked just as tiny and frail as Angela did to Fareeha.

"This.....this Makes no sense." The Widowmaker said.

"Maybe it doesn't have to, I mean has anything in our lives ever made sense?" Angela replied, fluttering over to the jar's glass and staring inside at the trapped fairy.

"But is it true? Is it real? Do you really love her, this human?"

"I think......yes. I-I do."  
Fareeha's heart began to skip beats as she heard the words from Angela's own mouth, before the Widowmaker turned to look up at her too.

"And you? Do you love her too? A fairy?" The Widowmaker asked.

"I-I know I do." Fareeha replied, there was no backing down now- the admittance was out in the open, the realization of what the flurry of emotion she'd been feeling was, the constant want to stay by Angela's side and protect her.  
It wasn't love as she'd felt it before, but there was no denying that was what it was.  
She met Angela's gaze once more and truly felt she might melt, loosing herself in the moment and letting the swelling feeling in her heart overcome her.

This was not simple, attractive love- it was the feeling of two souls so intrinsically tangled by unforeseen events that neither could untwine themselves, but neither wished to either.  
Like a whirlwind they twirled and rushed around each other, clinging to stay close- neither wanting to be away from the warmth the other gave them..

"I-I know I've done wrong, but Ameliè please- I've left the others behind now, I'll do no more harm." Angela pleaded "let me leave that life behind, let me stay with Fareeha- don't force me back to fail again and make the same mistakes..."

The Widowmaker looked away, scorn crossing her face- but wait, no.....that was not scorn but pain instead, eyes growing watery and hands gripping her arms tight enough for her blue skin to turn pale.  
Her teeth clenched and she curled in on herself as she turned back around, addressing Fareeha only now with cold, yellow eyes seemingly boring into her.

"If this is the life you choose then you must protect Angela, more will come for you and they will not stop until you lay dead and she is imprisoned once more- you will have to leave, run as if your lives depend on it for they do." The Widowmaker said "I can't know love, but if what you have is real....I Shall not stop you, it would not be right to."

Fareeha went to speak, to tell her she'd do everything in her power to keep Angela safe- but she was interrupted.

"We'll protect each other." Angela said, solemn and truthful.

With a nod Fareeha reached forward and unscrewed the jars lid, trusting the Widowmaker would no more try to hurt them- all her fight had gone and she simply climbed out and stood before them, head bowed and frowning.  
What was it that haunted her so, she seemed such a different character to how she'd first appeared- now there were no coy remarks nor attitude, just an empty and cold figure standing vulnerably on her own....

~~~~~

Angela couldn't look her in the eye, knowing her state was her fault- Ameliè, the fairy she'd once been was gone, as dead as could be and yet somehow the Widowmaker remembered who she once was, albeit fragmented and confusing to her....  
Angela could see her mind swimming, did her and Fareeha remind her of who she'd once had?  
The life she'd led before being stripped of memory and feeling, left an empty shell with her past life existing only in her nightmares and as unreachable, foggy thoughts....  
Could she feel some connection still too it, as if it called to her if she allowed her guard down?  
Angela would never know, but quite frankly she wasn't sure she wanted to- knowing she was the one who made her this way she knew she'd only feel worse if she allowed herself to think for one second she could remember, even the tiniest fragment.

She looked up to see Fareeha, the one person she hadn't broken or let down- the only one she had left who she hadn't abandoned, hurt or been betrayed by.  
Perhaps this wouldn't last, but for now Angela would hold onto her for dear life and never let go- not wanting to lose that spark of energetic life she felt as their eyes met, an energy she feared she'd never feel again without her.

"You two have to leave, right now." The Widowmaker said, breaking Angela's train of thought "others will follow me, when they do they cannot find you here."

"But where are we supposed to go, I don't even have my bike to get us anywhere far!" Fareeha exclaimed.  
That was a good point, where were they supposed to go?  
Nowhere would be safe....

"I can use my magic to transport you somewhere safe, far away- but it'll drain me." The Widowmaker continued "of course, that may work in your favor- you must make this place look ransacked, as if a fight took place and you won, overpowering me. When others come and find just me I will tell them I do not know where you are, eventually they will find you but....you Will at least have a head start."

A grateful, small smile spread across Fareeha's face and she held a hand out to the Widowmaker to thank her, but the fairy flinched away- Fareeha's smile faltered and she looked away with a solemn 'thank you.'

"Don't thank me until you're out of here, cheriè." The Widowmaker replied "now hurry, whatever you wish to take- get it ready. You need to go as soon as possible."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in a terrible writers block and this chapter is nowhere near as long nor as thought out as i wanted it to be, but rather than post nothing i at least wanted to get it done- writing feels awfully chore-like during writers block, it might be a long while 'till the next chapter but i'll do my best to make that one better than the mediocre ones that have come before :/  
> I'm very tired, but fortunatly i do actually know where the plots going now....just....not how to get there.....imnotawriteridontknowwatiamdoingaaaaaaaaaa


	8. An update and fragments of story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am very, very sorry to bring this news- but life has taken a rough turn and i no longer want the nagging self guilt of not finishing this story- so i'ts officially discontinued. I have included the drafted titbits that make up th brief plans i had for the stories concluding chapters if you wish to read them. Sorry again.

After much consideration i have discontinued writing this story, i have been dealt a large blow to my personal life and do not have the time, energy or inclination to finish this- i am sorry to everyone who read it, but sh*t has happened and no longer want this nagging feeling of failure this fic gives me. It makes me feel guilty when i'm not working on it, even though my reason for not writing id that i am busy snd in a rough place- so i've had quite enough of it.  
I've included below the fragmented parts that i did write for the last few chapters, there is no coherent joining to the parts but they do tell the very rough draft for how the story was going if you care to read a fee extra titbits in this world. Thanks to everyone who enjoyed this and i hope one day to write something i truly love and can see through to the end Xx

~1~

The Widowmaker watched over the bizzare scene of the human, Fareeha, speeding around her home and causing chaos, to the tune of the Angela's encouraging shouts of 'no, really throw it- it has to look genuine!' And 'flip that table over, go on!'  
The clatter, thuds and booming crashes of a human trashing up room's wasn't something Widowmaker had ever wanted to hear and she couldn't help but flinch at the noise, despite all her years as a trained killer she could never get used to the sound of a human- yet Angela stood almost fearless amidst the cacophony of crashes, booms and thuds, did the noise no longer frighten her?

"Is this enough yet?" Fareeha panted, clearly having exhausted herself.

Widowmaker pursed her lips and frowned, looking over the wreck before her before giving a curt nod- Yes, she'd done more than enough.  
Well, at the very least she'd made as much noise and mess as Widowmaker could handle, which would have to be enough.

"It shall do, now- have you everything you wish to take?" Widowmaker asked.

Fareeha nodded, holding up a small backpack- full only with essential items and a change of clothes, she was prepared to travel light.  
Angela however held nothing, not even her staff- she seemed to have only Fareeha, in a very literal manner of speaking.

"Then it is time you leave." Widowmaker said "for this to work you will need to be as close as possible, quickly- we don't have much time before others come."

Without missing a beat Fareeha replied by reaching her hand down, holding her palm out for Angela to climb on to without thinking twice- Widowmaker flinched away at the sight of the human's colossal fingers as Angela clambered on, the sight of which chilled Widowmaker's spine.  
She understood their trust for one another, but had Angela completely forgotten the harm that came at the hands of humans?  
How did she allow herself to be held so easily, it was Widowmaker who was supposed to be fearless- not her!

"We're ready." Fareeha called down softly, the Widowmaker nodded in reply and steeled herself- preparing to use more magic than she ever had before, a transportation spell the likes she'd never hoped necessary.  
Her arms stretched out wide as a low hum filled the air, painfully tingling electricity shooting up her bones as a purple glow shimmered over her hands- a whispered incantation under breath brought the hum to a whine and she gritted her teeth as the pain grew, searing through her skin.  
Then, with a boom that echoed off the wall's, a huge blast of magic flew from her body and into Fareeha and Angela- the Widowmaker cried out as she closed her eyes and concentrated, she was so close now....

A heat unlike anything she'd felt before burned inside her and a high-pitched and painful whine filled her ears, body beginning to shake now as she depleted herself of energy- until with one final blast of power she fell to her knees with a cry!  
Her vision faded in and out of focus as she glanced around to find Fareeha and Angela were nowhere to be seen, it seemed her spell had worked- but at what cost?  
As the room span around her and her mind became clouded and blank Widowmaker felt her consciousness slip, until she passed out upon the countertop with exhaustion- her body aching as she lay still and silent, lost in her own feverish nightmare of flashing images of a life she thought she recognised....

It was always the same every time she closed her eyes, her subconscious throwing strobe-like flashes of information at her that seemed to make no sense- the face of a man with kind eyes, then darkness and a cold, clammy feeling surrounding her  
And then her hands, covered in blood with tears splashing into her open palms.  
When she awoke after every night spent asleep or moment of unconsciousness she could barely remember what she'd seen, other than one or two glimpses into her minds cacophony.  
But this time there was more to worry about than deciphering her nightmares when she awoke, for as Widowmaker blearily opened her eyes and looked up she saw a chilling figure- wispy and semi-corporeal with a skull-like face and piercing glare.

"Explain yourself." The figure rasped, body shimmering and fading in and out of existence- Widowmaker's blood froze even colder than usual as she looked up at the fairy clan's leader, Reaper.

"Ah, they were....too strong for me." Widowmaker gasped, pulling herself to her feet with no need to feign injury- her entire body ached as if she'd been hit by a steam train "the traitor and the human, they escaped- they left me here to die..."

Reaper scoffed and floated down, swirling around her like a menacing black fog as he looked her up and down- the hiss to his breath and click of his mask only serving to add to the eerie atmosphere that seemed to drip from him like a viscous oil.  
The Widowmaker stood to attention as best she could as a metal claw tilted her head up, that blank masked face inches from her own as she looked into the dead eyes of the man- no, creature- who led her kind and to whom she answered to.

"You have never failed me before, why now?" Reaper hissed "have you lost your edge, Amelié?"  
That name again....she kept hearing it, as if it were hers- yet she had no recollection of it, where had it come from?  
What had she forgotten?  
Before Widowmaker could answer she felt a cold, metal hand tighten around her neck and she began to gasp for air as she was lifted up, shimmering black fog encircling her- enveloping her like silk.

"You disappoint me, did you not think i of all people would be able to smell magic on the air? You forget what i am Amelié, i know you're lying to me." Reaper hissed as Widowmaker struggled in his grip, desperately trying to pry his taloned fingers away from her throat as the metal claws dug into her skin.

"P-please, i-" Widowmaker choked, but was cut off by a finger pressed against her lips as Reaper leaned in close.

"I'll hear no more from you, traitor- you've done enough damage to yourself using your magic this way, you're no use to me alive or dead." Reaper hissed "but know this, whatever reason you thought you had for sparing your new 'friends', you can't keep me from them. All you've done is hurt yourself."

And with that Widowmaker was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, crying out as she landed on her leg and heard a crack from her knee- vision blurring with pain she saw the spectral form of Reaper sift through a crack in the window, off to hunt down Fareeha and Angela.  
Tears pricked at her eyes as she crawled across the floor, her leg unmoving and in agony it was surely broken- but nothing hurt quite as much as being thrown away as if she were nothing more than a tool with no use, she had thought herself more important to her kind but it seemed she had been deceived....  
For so long she'd seen herself as second in command, Reapers trustworthy and perfect assassin- but was she just another weapon to him, something to be used and discarded?

Suddenly she became aware of the sound of footsteps, the booming human sort approaching the front door- Widowmaker froze.  
The door handle began to twist and for the first time in a long time she felt fear grip her heart, for she was weak and unable to defend herself against whoever may enter-it dawned on her that she'd been more than just discarded, she'd been left for dead!

"Hello, Fareeha? Everything alright love, we heard some crashes- are you okay?" A soft voice called out as the door swung open and Widowmaker scrambled desperately for somewhere to hide, but it was too late- she froze as she craned her neck up to see two women enter, one with aviator glasses perched amongst her spiky hair and the other who's red locks fell about her shoulders as her gaze fell upon Widowmaker and she clutched the other's arm.

"Lena, look!" The lady exclaimed, pointing down to where Widowmaker lay.  
Now two pairs of piercing human eyes bore down on her, the ground quivering as they stepped ever closer with their shadows enveloping her- this was all too much, she was still so weak and with her broken leg she felt sure she'd have no chance of escape.  
Her vision began to blur again and her mind fog over, with barely enough time to register a huge hand reaching down for her Widowmaker lost consciousness again...

~

"I-is that...is she real?" Emily gasped as she watched her girlfriend scoop the minute lady up in her hands, barely believing what she was seeing before her.

"Y-yeah, i think so- but she's out cold, i think the poor dear fainted." Lena replied, failing to mask the nervousness in her voice as she brought what lay in her hands over for Emily to see- an impossibly small woman with blue skin, but what could she be?  
Well, by the look of her crooked leg what she was was hurt..

"What do we do?" Lena asked softly "we can't just leave her here, the place is trashed."

"We'll have to look after her until she wakes up at least, i'm not sure i want to know what happened here but....it doesn't look like Fareeha's around." Emily replied "lets take her back to our place and get her fixed up, maybe she'll be able to tell us what's going on."

Lena nodded a reply before leading the way back home, cradling the impossible woman close by as Emily lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder- what had they walked into, what world had they entered as they crossed the threshold of Fareeha's home?  
A world where people could be blue and a few inches tall apparently, if their eyes were to be believed...  
But as impossible and improbable as their findings were anyone could rest assured that there were no two kinder souls than those who carried the tiny woman into their flat, lying her in a cosy blanket and watching over her- she would be safe....whatever she was.

~

Fareeha let out a cry of pain as searing heat flew through her body, her hands instinctively closing around Angela to protect her as the world melted away like watercolours down a canvas around them.  
Abstract geometry and painful, unearthly sounds assaulted them form all angles- like some terrible amalgamation of the rabbit hole from wonderland and the boat tunnel from willy wonka's factory, but fortunately the ordeal soon began to slow and fade away.  
As the real world began to form once more around her Fareeha blinked in surprise, finding herself standing in a dingy motel room with Angela lying groggily in her clutched hands.  
She staggered, dazed and confused for a moment before sitting heavily down on the bed with a groan- that felt almost as bad as being hit by a truck, and she should know.

"Y-you ok?" Fareeha asked as Angela sat up in her palm, looking rather off colour.

"Mhmm, i think so." Angela said, rubbing her temples with a frown.

"Alright,

 

~2~

"Fareeha.."

"Mmmnot now..."

"Fareeha get up, it's going dark."

"It's night, it'll do that..."

"It's in the room Fareeha, you have to get up now!"  
A diminutive hand slapped against Fareeha's face and she groggily sat up, pulling Angela closer as she gazed into the inky blackness all around- her heart instantly grew cold as she waited for her eyes to adjust, but there was not even a sliver of light to be found.  
This wasn't the darkness of night, this was a thick smog of chilling shadows that encircled them like a predator- hunting them with unseen eyes, filling very inch of the room and all that could be seen beyond the window.  
Their head start had run out.

Fareeha's sleepiness faded as she got to her feet, Angela clambering up onto her shoulder as they both stared into the swirling shadows- Fareeha could feel herself being watched, but not by some tiny, evil fairy as she'd expected....  
This was something much more powerful, without constant shape, size or form.  
As the mist swirled it began to warp into the outline of a figure, a skull face staring down at Fareeha with a great evil behind it's eye sockets- large claws unfurling slowly with the menacing clink of metal, which sent a shiver down Fareeha's spine.

"I believe...you have something of mine." A raspy voice spoke.

"Angela doesn't belong to anybody, especially not you." Fareeha snapped, feeling Angela take a tight hold of the braid in her hair- she was afraid, Farehaa was too, but they had to be brave.

The mist, Reaper, began to chuckle and swirl rapidly like an inky black tornado, whipping up a wind that began to creak against the motel rooms walls- Fareeha steadied herself against the gale and brought a hand up to protect Angela, bracing herself as she glared back at the skull-like visage before her.  
The wallpaper began to peel and windows began to crack, as if something huge were swelling inside the room- the air began to feel heavy and humid and Angela hunkered herself down into the material of Fareeha's shirt, hidden away from the ruckus.

"Final chance human, give me the traitor or face the consequences." Reaper's voice seemed to boom now as the curtains flew from their pole and the windowpanes shattered, debris hurtling around Reaper's spectral form.

"I'm not giving her up!" Fareeha yelled, teeth bared and nerves steeled- she was unafraid, she had to be!  
She had to protect Angela!

Suddenly, with an eerie in human roar the wind intensified and the roof crumbled, a boom sounding out as the hotel began to break under the force of the black shadows filling it- pouring in and out through every window with an unnatural rage, swelling in mass and pushing Fareeha back!  
Her feet threatened to fail her, the wind seemed to grasp at her and pull her towards the swirling vortex growing ever larger before her- but she grasped hold of the light fixture still holding strong in the wall and steadied herself, other hand clutched over Angela like a protective cage.

Mist seemed to viscously drip from the skeletal face that loomed over them, it's form becoming less and less recognisable as if the wind were ripping Reaper apart too- gigantic black talons clawing at the collapsing motel drawing closer and closer to Fareeha, the unearthly roar still ringing in her ears...  
Without warning a great pulse of energy burst out and slammed her against the wall, Fareeha screamed as she felt Angela be wrenched away from her and into the violent winds- no sooner could she try desperately to grasp for her than she was pulled in too, thrown into the air and buffeted by the tornado like force!

"Angela! Angela!" Fareeha cried, unable to see her in the darkness.

"Foolish human, how could you have ever stopped me?" The great booming voice of Reaper shook her very bones "you are.....powerless."

A great crack formed in Reapers skeletal face and huge tendrils of smoke swirled out, wrapping around Fareeha and pulling her closer- she struggled and screamed as the smoke dug into her skin like a thousand shards of glass, the schism in that skull-like visage growing wider and wider the closer she was pulled.  
A tiny shriek caught her attention and Fareeha saw Angela, entangled and being brought to the same fate as her- just mere feet away!  
She began to thrash in panic, if she could only get her arms free she could reach her- she could pull her from his grasp!  
Their eyes met as they both struggled and for a moment the panic seemed to fade, time stopping- a great warmth swelling up inside Fareeha, tears beginning to trickle down her face.  
Both was soon to be the last thing the other would see before they died...  
Somehow that brought her peace.

Suddenly a strange burst of light shot out of Angela's body, burning as bright as a supanova as it blasted into Fareeha- filling her very soul with a fiery energy, a magical force that burnt her throat as she screamed!  
She felt as if she would be burnt alive before it shot out from her chest in a blazing ball, hovering before both Angela and her for a moment- before taking shape.  
Out from the light a figure began to grow and Reaper paused, focused now on a towering being of light- an uncountable amount of wings obscuring it's face and sprouting from unrecognisable body parts, all of which seemed impossible to truly look at or focus on as it burnt like the sun.  
Fareeha felt a great dizziness overcome and her sight began to fade as she glanced over to Angela, seeing her dangling still and lifeless- Fareeha's body was so weak, the light had taken all she had got, but still she squirmed to reach Angela.

"Save your energy." A voice impossibly loud and incredibly quiet spoke to her, filling inside her head yet never reaching her ears "we will survive, we are safe now."

We.....what did that mean?

Fareeha watched on, barely able to hold her head up as the figure of light held up it's arms and began to burn brighter- a lightning like energy surrounding it and burning the surrounding mist, Reaper beginning to scream as it did so.  
The tendrils around Fareeha and Angela melted away and they fell into hands of bright white light, both being cradled as Reaper began to burn up- with the last of her energy Fareeha reached a shaking hand out and met the tiny, delicate body of Angela.  
She curled her fingers around her and pulled her close, before her eyelids finally closed....

 

~

Fareeha sat bolt upright, eyes snapping open as a bright light illuminated her destroyed surroundings- she glanced around in a panic, but spotted Angela lying safely in her lap and felt tears of relief trick down her face.  
There was no sign of reaper, nor the great being of light anywhere to be seen- Fareeha felt Angela crawl up to her chest and she looked down to see her staring up with tearful eyes, a smile spreading across her face.

 

"W-we survived! B-but....how...what was t-that!" Fareeha gasped, scooping Angela into her arms and cuddling her close- bringing her up to her face to plant kiss after kiss softly against her, tears soaking her as she did so.

"That was m-magic, the likes i've never seen." Angela cried "w-when i healed you all that time ago s-some must've stayed within you, it somehow r-reacted to our panic and....a-activated some long dormant spell within me!"


End file.
